


The Sound of the Beast

by azurrys



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiac Come, Come Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: "You won't make me give up," Percival hisses. "This is child's play. I've endured torture far worse than — "His sentence cuts out when he feels a tentacle creeping under his armour, the ticklish sensation sending a buzz up his spine. "W-what do you think you're doing?! Unhand me! Get those disgusting little tendrils away!"
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	The Sound of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Percival realises he's been utterly defeated when the beast knocks his sword out of his shaking hands, stripping him of his last shred of defence. 

He had been cornered a long time ago, although he'd walked into it willingly. He hadn't had a choice if he'd wanted to protect his fallen comrades. And he'd successfully lured the beast away, but now… his magic is exhausted, he's been disarmed, and it's all he can do to stay on his feet. 

He's at his wit's end. 

"Keep your filthy appendages to yourself!" he shouts, although the words are as useless as his fists. The beast shrugs off his barehanded battle attempts, tentacles sliding easily out of reach. It has so many of them that Percival can't even see what its body is like beneath the writhing mass — if it even _has_ a body. 

In the next moment, tentacles lash around his wrists, yanking them apart. Percival swears aloud when he's lifted right off his feet, and the tentacles respond by restraining his ankles as well. 

If only he had a bit of fire left. Percival struggles to summon his flames, but he doesn't even get an ember. The beast has thoroughly tired him out, and now he's at its mercy. It isn't how he thought he would meet his end, alone and being toyed with. At least the beast doesn't seem eager to kill him yet. It could crush his throat at a moment's notice, yet from the way it's playing around with him, he can only conclude that it's decided he's so little of a threat it doesn't need to hurry. 

It's humiliating beyond words. 

More tentacles creep over his body, heedless of his bucking and struggling. "You won't make me give up," Percival hisses, though he doubts the beast understands him. It hasn't shown any comprehension of language thus far. Even so, he'll be damned if he stops resisting before he passes out. Now that he's lost, he just has to put his trust in his vassals and hold out until the cavalry arrives. "This is child's play. I've endured torture far worse than — " 

His sentence cuts out when he feels a tentacle creeping under his armour, the ticklish sensation sending a buzz up his spine. "W-what do you think you're doing?! Unhand me! Get those disgusting little tendrils away!" Struggling even more desperately, Percival clenches his fists in tremulous fury as the beast's tentacles creep under his armour. It dismantles it with surprising efficiency that makes Percival wonder for a wild moment if it's more intelligent than he thought. Left in only his undershirt and pants, he feels exposed — and when a tentacle slides past the waistline and starts working his pants off as well, his heart leaps into his throat in sudden panic. 

"Stop! Let go of me!" He knows it's completely useless, but words are all he has left. He hisses as he hears and feels a hole being torn in his pants, heart thumping as a tentacle slides over his thigh. "No — don't you _dare_ — I do not permit you to touch me!" 

Naturally, the beast pays him no need, and Percival squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation when he feels tentacles wrapping around his cock, ripping away the cloth to draw it out. This — he'd never expected this, although he knows in theory that beasts and despicable humans alike sometimes take advantage of their spoils of battle. But he'd never thought that he would fall victim to such a situation until now. 

The tentacles curl around his cock, exploring and stroking, as if mapping it out by touch. That's bad enough, but worse than that, the tentacles are secreting some kind of — _fluid_. Some sort of slick liquid that makes the slide against his cock even smoother, leaving his skin tingling wherever it touches. His cock stiffens against his will, breath coming in short pants as the tentacles stroke the shaft and rub over the sensitive head. 

"No…" His protest comes out weaker than he meant it to be, voice trembling. "Stop… touching me there…" 

In response, the tentacles instead redouble their efforts, and Percival gasps when he feels even more of them wrap around his legs and torso. The tentacles have torn his clothes to tatters, reducing them to little more than shreds of fabric hanging off his limbs. Every tentacle leaves that slick, tacky secretion in its wake as they explore his skin, and everywhere the fluid touches feels fevered and oversensitive. He's starting to realise, with no small amount of dread, that it's some kind of aphrodisiac — and the tentacles have completely coated his cock with it. 

There's so much of the fluid that his cock is dripping with it, mingling with his precome. The tentacles seem to get more excited the harder he gets, stroking faster and harder, stealing away his thoughts as his world is reduced to the building pleasure. They seem to have determined where he's most sensitive, repeatedly stroking and teasing every spot they've found. The pressure in his cock is reaching his breaking point. Anymore, and… 

"Stop!" His voice sounds so broken and tearful that he shocks himself, belatedly realising that tears are trailing down his cheeks. "Slow down! Don't — don't m-make me…" 

He loses track of the rest of his words in the ensuing explosion of ecstasy. The tentacles don't stop stroking him as he shoots his load, and through his blurred vision Percival notices that they seem especially excited by his come. They rub over his stomach where some of it has landed, coating themselves in white and — are those _mouths_? 

They are, and when he feels one of those mouths closing over the head of his cock and _sucking_ , his hips jerk up as a second orgasm unexpectedly overwhelms him. 

The tentacle's 'mouth' moulds to his cock like a sleeve, drinking down every drop of his come as if it's some kind of delicacy. His cock aches, overstimulated and throbbing in the wake of two successive orgasms, but the tentacle just goes on sucking — as if it's intent on wringing another load of him. " _Stop_ ," he sobs. "I can't… come again…" 

If the beast understands him, it doesn't listen. The tentacle sucks on his cock without pause; more slick tentacles have coiled themselves around his shaft and balls, squeezing and stroking them repeatedly. Even more have wrapped themselves around his torso, and when he feels sharp suction on his nipples that mirror the incessant heat on his cock, he lets out a cry at the sudden rush of pain and pleasure. He's so overstimulated that everything aches, and the tentacles are showing no sign of slowing down. 

In fact, they're getting more and more excited. They seem to be throbbing around him, stroking faster, and even more fluid leaks out over his skin. His orgasms have left him so shaken that he can't even find the strength to move his head away when he feels a tentacle probing at his mouth, and its girth stretches his jaw open as it slides in. 

He expects it to taste disgusting, but to his amazement, the flavour on his tongue is oddly… sweet. It's that fluid. The tip of the tentacle rubs over his tongue, tangling with it and coating it in that intoxicating taste. Percival can't resist the instinct to swallow, and he feels it burn down his throat, leaving that tingling sensation behind it. 

It tastes so good. Why does it taste so good? Percival swallows again as the tentacle feeds him more of that fluid, and he feels his body responding. The ache of overstimulation starts fading, leaving behind only heat and pleasure; his cock drips straight into the mouth that hasn't stopped sucking him all this while. He swallows the fluid again and again, each time more eager than the last as his pleasure soars. Tentacles nudge at his ass, slicking his hole with that wonderful heat before they start sliding in — and it's that sensation of being filled that sends him careening over the edge, spilling another load into the tentacle's waiting mouth. 

All around him, the tentacles tense tangibly, the only warning he gets before hot fluid suddenly floods into and over him. It only takes him a second to realise that this is the beast's version of an orgasm, with so much come he feels like he'll drown in it. Its come tastes like the fluid that the tentacles have been leaking until now, but even thicker and stronger. The sweetness spreads throughout his mouth, and Percival finds himself longing for more even as he swallows desperately, struggling to keep up with how much the tentacles are releasing. The tentacles in his ass pump their load straight into him, and the sensation of being fucked and filled thrills him even more. 

He doesn't want a single drop wasted. It tastes _divine_ , better than anything else he's tasted before in his life, and the satisfaction settling in his belly as he's filled up with the beast's come is like nothing he's ever experienced. He's never been more sensitive, his cock and balls throbbing eagerly beneath the beast's care, and the tentacles thrusting deep into his ass send jolts of pleasure through him whenever they rub up against his prostate. 

Between what he swallows and the load that the tentacles shoot into him, he's feeling more full than he's ever been, his belly straining with it. He whimpers weakly as the tentacle in his mouth finally withdraws, and he licks his lips to catch a few more drops of fluid. It's everywhere now, soaking his hair and dripping across his skin; his fringe is plastered to his forehead with it. The smell is so thick that it sends trills of heat through him every time he breathes in. 

"Please…" He no longer knows what he's begging for. His cock is throbbing — the tentacles inside him are still moving, even picking up their pace, and the 'mouths' on his cock and nipples haven't stopped either. Tears spill down his cheeks when he's dragged to the height of another orgasm, his skin burning with sensitivity. The tentacle around his cock swallows especially eagerly, the suction so powerful that he can all but feel his come being sucked out. 

He lets out a sob of relief when the tentacle mouth releases his cock, but the reprieve doesn't last more than a few seconds. The tip of a ridged tentacle presses on his sensitive slit, and the ensuing burst of pleasure is enough to take his breath away. As if emboldened by his reaction, the now precome-coated tentacle starts exploring it more thoroughly, its tapered tip dipping inside. 

"What… w-what are you doing — " Percival gasps as the tentacle penetrates his urethra, but his struggles are token. Despite his protests, the thought of tentacles stuffing his cock up — coating him from the inside out with their juices — sends a thrill roiling through his addled mind. The tentacle starts working its way down his urethra, its ridges bumping and rubbing against the tight passage, and the unfamiliar sensation of his cock being fucked and stretched has him trembling in the tentacles' grasp. 

When he finally looks down past his swollen belly, he sucks in a sharp breath at the sight of his bulging cock. His slit is stretched around the thick tentacle, and he can see the outline of it stretching out his skin as it fucks even deeper into him. For a moment, he feels a shred of the fear that his arousal has shoved back. It doesn't hurt but that's almost worse because surely it wasn't meant to stretch like that, surely — 

The tentacle brushes up against a spot inside him that makes him see stars, and his thoughts dissolve into a scream as his orgasm seizes him. His urethra clenches and spasms around the tentacle stuffing it up, his instincts screaming against the blockage, but it only makes his climax even more powerful. And then he feels it — sharp, sudden suction before the tentacle bulges a little inside his cock, and the realisation strikes him in a heart-stopping rush. 

Is the beast so hungry for his come that it's sucking it directly out of him? 

He only has a moment to spare for that horrifying thought before another orgasm steals over his senses. Once again, he doesn't ejaculate, but the tentacle in his cock bulges further, stretching his urethra open. The sensation is so intense, on top of the heat suffusing him with every breath, that it takes barely any time at all before he's coming again. 

Tears are overflowing down his cheeks again, choking up his protests as he writhes in the beast's grasp. With his wrists and ankles bound, there's nothing he can do to stop the tentacle from swallowing up his come straight from inside him. The tentacles in his ass rub repeatedly on his swollen prostate, as if to encourage him to come even harder; more tentacles have coiled around his cock to play with it, stroking along the sensitive skin that bulges out where the tentacle is jammed inside his urethra. 

" _Stop_!" His scream is broken, almost hysterical, as his terror finally surmounts the haze of pleasure. "Take it out! Don't t-touch — " 

He almost chokes when the beast shoves its tentacle back into his mouth, stopping up his protests. The thick fluid coats his tongue, and the words he hasn't said fade in his throat. The taste, the smell… he can't _think_ , not while he can taste this, not — 

He comes again to the same suction in his cock and bulge in his urethra, the tentacle distending the tight passage as it swells from his come. At the same time, the tentacles pour another load of that sweet fluid straight down his throat. His stomach is already swollen from how much of it he swallowed earlier, but he can't stop himself from swallowing this new load as well, drunk on its alluring scent and taste. It's as if the beast has it down to a cycle by now, drugging him on its come whenever he struggles too much. 

He tries to remind himself not to give in — to try to keep his wits about him — but the pleasure makes it so difficult to think… 

* * *

Percival quickly loses track of how many orgasms the beast wrings out of him. He comes over and over again to the irresistible, all-consuming pleasure of the tentacles' play; whenever his mind clears enough for him to start struggling, the tentacles simply feed him more of their fluid, and its intoxicating taste always overwhelms his mind for a while. It never stops fucking him, milking his cock of every drop of come he can give and then teasing him until he makes more. 

He doesn't know how long it goes on for. Hours, at least. Days for all he knows. The beast is tireless. He passes out and always wakes up to it fucking him again, doing everything in its power to make him climax. He's realised, at least, that it has no interest in killing him — that was never what it wanted. 

All it wants is his come. 

Eventually, he notices the tentacles are moving slower than usual. They're sluggish and languid, as if they're finally satisfied. He gasps as the tentacle stuffing his cock up starts to withdraw, his sensitive passage aching as it rubs up against it; coupled with the sensation of the tentacles in his ass pulling back, his body seizes up in a last orgasm. There isn't even a drop of come this time. He's completely empty, wrung dry by the tentacles' endless assault. 

He's on the verge of losing consciousness as he feels the tentacles lay him down on the ground with surprising gentleness. It feels odd to be against a solid surface again after he's been suspended in the cradle of tentacles for so long. Percival doesn't even have the strength to move when he feels the tentacles withdrawing, the tendrils lingering almost longingly on his skin. His belly is bulging from all the fluid it's fed him; some of it has dried on his skin, leaving it sticky and hot, while the fresher drops still trail down. His cock is discoloured and swollen, slit still stretched open from the intense fucking it's received, and his hole is just as sore. 

He can hear the beast slithering away, but even though his sword is within arm's reach, he just can't bring himself to move. He can't even summon the energy to cover himself up, although all the pieces of his armour are lying nearby. 

In the end, he just lies there, watching as it disappears into the forest. 

Eventually, the crew will find him — he knows that for a fact. His vassals are stubborn like that. They'll track him down, maybe even manage to vanquish the beast along the way. He knows he should move, that he shouldn't let them find him like this… wrecked and filthy and _ruined_ … but for now, full and exhausted, he lets his eyes fall shut. 

With any luck, whatever meal the beast got from him has satisfied it enough for it to stay away for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/) for helping with the title <3


End file.
